Michael (Archangel)
}} Michael the Archangel is the commander of Heaven's army and was considered to be Satan's closest brother. Aside from being fated to fight the Devil during Armageddon, Michael also frequently involves himself in the daily life of the prophecy child, Natalie McAllister. Biography Michael is an Archangel of the Lord, and the brother who kicked Satan out of Heaven. He is God’s right hand man and it is said that he is the one who will defeat Satan during the End of Days and cast him forever into the fires of Hell. Despite Michael’s intimidating title, he appears very lighthearted and affectionate unless angered for any reason. His demeanor and his words usually are condescending/contradicting of his actions and he doesn’t seem to possess much sympathy. Despite knowing Satan’s feelings for him, Michael’s feelings come across as a mixed message. He loves all of God’s creation, but thinks Satan needs to be “put down like a rabid dog.” Michael has a great need for everyone to like him, and because of this he tries too hard and comes off phony.thisiskindagross: Character Biographies Appearance Michael has a dark blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes. His outward appearance is nearly identical to his human counterpart, except for slight variations in skin tone, hair, and the shade of their eyes. Like the other angels, Michael has gold eyeliner on the upper eyelid in his angel form. He adjourns two gold hoops in his earlobes and two gold bracelets on his wrists. Michael stands at 5'7, being slightly taller than his human counterpart. He is known for having big eyebrows and a heart-shaped smile. Michael's overall body language could be described as sassy and playful, save for his deadly glares when severely angered. Personality Michael has a very happy and carefree personality, though it appears a bit phony with how over the top he is with his cheerfulness. Despite his title as Heaven's commander, he is shown to be very lighthearted and affectionate, unless angered for any reason. Even though he loves his brother, he ended up kicking him out of Heaven for tarnishing the Garden of Eden and inciting 1/3 of the angels to turn against Heaven and defect. Michael is loyal to Heaven first and foremost, even if it causes him to look cold or callous. He may be a tad bit on the gullible side and very self-absorbed. Coincidentally enough, even though Michael claims he cares for humans and thinks every human life is precious, he isn't very excited about becoming one. Plot The Beginning After being ordered to follow Natalie McAllister and Satan around to monitor their bizarre budding relationship, Gabriel reports back to Michael when an accident occurs that knocks Natalie from a rooftop. Michael seems intrigued, but not surprised, that the Devil was the cause for such serious bodily harm to a human. He takes it upon himself to visit Natalie, startling her by unexpectedly appearing in her bedroom while she's tidying up. They share an exchange where Michael pleasantly announces he expected such violence from his brother. They're interrupted by Satan when he walks in on them, immediately punching a hole through Michael's abdomen when he cheerfully goes in for a hug. The mere presence of Michael infuriates Satan and he starts to lose his composure. Michael reveals he has an offer for Natalie to forcefully sever their contract and save her soul, in exchange that she hands over Satan to him. He becomes downtrodden and alarmed when Natalie declares she doesn't like him, finding his demands and gestures condescending and bossy. After a short dialogue, Michael takes his leave, giving nothing but a warning to Natalie that it's in her best interests to heed his words and accept his offer. A short while passes before Michael is seen whining to Gabriel at the coffee shop he's been working at, one of the many guises he's used to stalk Natalie and Satan. Gabriel has little sympathy for Michael's complaints, asking him if he needs to be liked by everyone, to which Michael assures him he does. Michael eventually reluctantly slinks away to talk to Natalie at a table she's sitting at, dreading another violent encounter with Satan. She appears put off by his arrival, declining yet again his offer to sever her contract. While he's talking, Satan emerges from behind him, rage filled yet again by his presence. He throws Michael through the glass window after finding out he's been having Gabriel follow them. A brief exchange is made outside of the building where Satan smashes Michael over the head and causes him to bleed. Michael is decidedly less worried than Gabriel, who was threatened by Satan if he continues to poke his nose in his business. Time passes before Zadkiel secretively begins to meddle in the complicated relationship Natalie and Satan have. In a spiteful attempt to level the playing field, Zadkiel disguises themselves as Zack, a boy who befriends Natalie and gains entry to her home. While Natalie leaves them alone with Satan to go try on a new shirt, Zadkiel reveals to him that they've put Michael's summoning sigil on another brand of pads. He is abruptly summoned into Kristi Lange's bathroom, a parallel to match Natalie and Satan's fist meeting. Michael is briefly alarmed before becoming infuriated, demanding she call Natalie up and tell her she's coming over. Michael and a very worried Kristi show up on Natalie's doorstep. He feigns pleasantries as he pushes his way into her home, calling out for his brother. When Satan appears in his youthful "Stanley" disguise, he is forcefully shoved against a wall and threatened. Satan slowly understands the situation when he sees a confused Kristi talking to Natalie and begins to laugh. This angers Michael and he lashes out and breaks his neck in the process. Much to Michael's surprise and dismay, the anger dissipates from him when he sees the pain Natalie is in. Satan menacingly reminds him of the time they've been contracted together, livid to the point that flame consumed horns breach through his forehead. Michael proceeds to inject Natalie with Heaven's essence to soothe away the pain, explaining that the longer a contract lasts, the individuals contracted will feel each other's pain, then retain half of each other's injuries if it goes on too long. He claims to want to sever the contract so she won't be harmed when he slays the Devil in the End of Days. During his explanation, he asks Kristi to release him. She rejects his request and demands he protect her from Satan, much like a bodyguard from Satan and Natalie. Michael returns to Heaven to whine to Gabriel, wondering who would put his summon onto Earth like that. An incident in Heaven occurs when Raphael is found stabbed and severely poisoned with angel blood in a temple. It is revealed that Uriel had asked him to speak to Zadkiel to quell his worries about their presence at the feminine hygiene factory when he saw their black soul with his gifted eyes, resulting in his assault. Michael informs Uriel that he is going to kick Zadkiel out of Heaven, and - since the two were a romantic item - he will be putting him under observation till he can be cleared from having no involvement in these traitorous acts. When Michael finds Zadkiel, he takes no time to begin attacking them. Zadkiel taunts Michael that he wouldn't use his fire sword, reminding him that he didn't even use it when he kicked Satan out of Heaven. Michael sends them into a panic while he proceeds to come at them with his sword with no hesitation. In an act of desperation, Zadkiel bites their lip and spits their blood into Michael's mouth. They stab themselves and press the blood into a wound in Michael's side while he's blindsided. They return their halo and gown pin, stating that their defection is a solo act before they Fall to Earth. Run Arc Titus Arc Memory Arc Following the demise of Titus, Raguel reports to Michael's office of a successful job well done. Michael, however, is less than amused and rebukes Raguel for being unprofessional for wearing his bloody visor and dragging his severed carcass through the building. Michael silently ponders if there is something very off about Raguel and his behavior. Soon after Natalie and Satan return from their trip to the coast to celebrate Natalie using her contract to silence Hell in Satan's mind, Michael is unexpectedly summoned by Michael Panagakos and God. It's explained to him that Mike is one of the many vessels God has prepared on Earth for the Archangels, and that, after Michael defeats Satan, they will all live together in a new paradise on Earth, becoming human after entering the vessel. Despite Michael's previous declarations to loving humans, he is ironically very visibly distressed upon finding out his fate to become one. To make matters worse, God reveals that He hasn't been masking His presence and that Satan is on his way to the empty building they're stowed away in. He leaves Michael and Mike to deal with Natalie and Satan, who aren't too happy when Michael outs "Stan's" identity as the Devil. This announcement entails Mike and Natalie having a falling out, much to Natalie's grief. Michael stands protective of Mike when Satan seems like he's going to harm him for speaking to Natalie in an unsavory manner, upset that she hid all this from him if they were supposed to be friends. Satan reassures Michael that he won't hurt Mike, and the three of them leave Michael alone and return to their respective homes. Nearly a month passes after the encounter with Satan and his Father when Michael receives an unexpected package from Pestilence. He is excited to open it, stating that there's "no such thing as a bad gift". He is quickly proven wrong when he recoils in horror, 4 bloody, severed wings sitting at the bottom of the crate. In his panic, he screams to Jophiel and Raphael that he did not authorize this and that he's horrified that Pestilence would think he would want this as a present. Satan's wings are a coveted symbol, signifying status and pride. Since they have been removed - something even Michael has stated he would never do, to remove all of his sets of wings - Satan no longer has access to Heaven and is degraded for losing them. Jophiel attempts to calm the hysteric Michael down while they try to figure out what happened. Gabriel soon informs Michael of the reason why Satan lost his wings in the first place, after discovering a very unkempt and drunken Michael hoarded away in his bedroom with Satan's wings some time later. Michael does not like or easily accept that Satan gave them away for Natalie because he loves her, lashing out in a seemingly jealous hysteria that Satan hasn't even verbally said the "L word" to him, so "Why would he say it to Natalie?". Gabriel rather bluntly drops another bombshell that Natalie had become sick and died, her soul residing in Hell. Michael is anxious when Gabriel refuses to do his bidding anymore, telling Michael that if he wants more details on the matter, that he will have to be the one to ask Satan himself in person. Michael, some time later, after he has gotten himself more composed, waits outside of Natalie's bedroom window, eavesdropping on her and Satan's conversation. He mentally debates if he should stay and confront his brother at all, eventually coming to the conclusion in denial that it really isn't any of his business how Satan lost his wings. Before he can retreat, however, he's drawn back to the window where he sees Satan unabashedly smiling; something that he hasn't seen since before the Fall. The awe is short lived when Satan turns his back to the window, revealing the gnarled, badly stitched gashes where his wings had been cut out. This prompts Michael to spiral into a panic attack. Before he can run away successfully this time, he's absconded by his brother trying to climb out the window, per Natalie's orders. They come face to face in shock. The ensuing confrontation between the brothers is quickly interrupted by Natalie's surprise. From childhood memories still intact, she quickly expresses her amazement to Michael's presence, much to Satan's displeasure. She expresses her gratitude for saving her from a dark place in her childhood, but Satan is quick to refute Michael's good will. This prompts Michael, in an attempt to sway Natalie possibly, to fill in her memory gaps with false perceptions of events they've shared following her contract to Satan. As Michael and Satan squabble over the details fueled by sibling rivalry, Natalie shuts down the argument with sound reasoning. She expresses that she would like to go forward making new memories and forging new relationships, unable and unwilling to pretend to be the "Natalie they knew". Despite her desire to get to know Michael and Satan again, the events of April 4th are brought into question, causing Satan to become belligerent and secretive. He accuses Michael's nosiness as nothing more than a bruised ego against his successful coup during the Fall. Michael lashes out, rejecting his admission, finally revealing the reason he'd even come to Natalie's house was to find out why Pestilence had sent him Satan's wings. Satan outwardly becomes furious at the mention of his wing removal in front of Natalie, forcefully trying to kick Michael out of the house. It's during this exchange that Michael puts the pieces together, realizing out loud that the reason why Natalie is no longer in Hell must be because Satan willingly gave away his wings for her soul. Natalie asks if it's true, causing a grief stricken Satan to poof in a cloud of smoke, running away from the conversation. As Natalie calls out for Satan to return, a menacing looking Michael deduces that it is because Pestilence had put his brother's back to a wall and pressured him that he gave away his wings in the first place. He resolves himself to kill her for this. Relationships *Satan''' - '''Michael and Satan were best friends before the Fall, the closest to each other of all their siblings. Their relationship understandably soured when Satan led 1/3 of Heaven to defect with him, prompting Michael to lash out and rip out one of his 3 sets of wings. Their tumultuous relationship has both Michael and Satan torn between their bitterness towards each other and their apparent love that they both try to mask and even deny. It's clear that the relationship between the two is multifaceted and has many layers that go beyond "hatred" and "enemies". Even though he is destined to fight/defeat Lucifer, he still cares about him the most and does not want to fight him. *Natalie McAllister - Michael has had equally good and bad experiences with Natalie. First getting involved with her as a child when he learned she was a child of prophecy that was destined to sway the outcome of the End of Days, Natalie no longer seems to have the childlike wonder towards the man who helped rescue her from a broken family. She has verbally stated her dislike for him; however, recently it appears that they've tried to have a better relationship than their previous problems. Michael seems to genuinely care about Natalie, though expressing through actions that he'd reluctantly sacrifice her if it meant that he wouldn't have to fight Satan. *Kristi Lange - Michael and Kristi were contracted for a few months because of Zadkiel's meddling. Both seem to get on well enough, Michael even seen spending time with her in her room. Kristi sees Michael as a guardian angel, so to speak, a sentiment he finds to be an annoyance. Even though Kristi has relinquished her contract for his freedom, Michael cares enough about her to agree to come to her aide if she blows his summon whistle if she deems it fit. We've yet to see if he intends to keep his word. *Gabriel - While caring for Gabriel, Michael tends to abuse Gabriel's lack of backbone and kind nature. He uses him frequently as a sounding board and dumps loads of work onto him. Michael's behavior is often seen with Gabriel hovering over him like a helicopter parent. On more than one instance, Gabriel is joked about being Michael's babysitter. In recent events, a growing rift has been seen between the two after Michael upheld a punishment to put Gabriel in the "Tank" for helping Satan out in Oregon. Gabriel's current behavior towards Michael could easily be described as dry and emotionless. *Zadkiel - Michael holds deep resentment to Zadkiel for defecting on him and trying to kill Heaven's only physician. It's proven when he kicked them out in a swift and cold manner. *Michael Panagakos - Michael and Mike seem to be wary of each other's existence, neither wanting to inhabit Mike as a vessel, nor wanting to give up his body to an angel. Despite not liking their current predicament together, Michael seems like he wants to protect Mike from future harm at the very least. Trivia *Michael loves to sing/hum. He does it so often under his breath, it drives people insane.orangesamthoughts: Fun Facts about the Archangels ft. Lucifer part 2 *Is very ticklish on the bottom of his feet.orangesamthoughts: Fun Fact: The Archangels + Satan *He had a girlfriend before she fell.thisiskindagross: Satan and Me Asks *He is very jealous of the relationship between Natalie and Lucifer. *He was the second archangel to be created by God.thisiskindagross: Creation order *His favourite colour is red"What's Your Favorite Color?" References Category:Archangels Category:Male Category:Angels